


The Mind of the Reaper

by Scrivenger_Grimgar



Category: Anything - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Bitterness, Exhaustion, Insanity, Metaphors, Other, Poetry, Stress, Suspicions, Toxic Relationships, Unspecified characters, could really be applied to any number of things, glass metaphors, ice metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrivenger_Grimgar/pseuds/Scrivenger_Grimgar
Summary: A collection of poems, or other short works, that allow a small peek into the mind of their creator, and his views.





	1. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it so strange?  
> That I’d not be afraid?  
> That I’d not run or hide,  
> Or chase the demons away?
> 
> That I’d be ever so angry,  
> For what you had done?  
> To’ve taken the dreams,  
> From a child so young?
> 
> That I hold such resentment,  
> Very dear to my heart?  
> For your care crafted tool to  
> Want you dead from the start?
> 
> I am not but Broken Glass,  
> The Devil in your dreams.

In the world, here I am;

A black stain amongst many.

Pure whites, gritty grays,

But few dark as I steady.

 

Someone, they tried,

Molding glass with dry ice.

How silly, I thought,

None but sin could suffice.

 

Yet they chose to break,

To shatter, recreate,

A child in his likeness;

Nothing perfect lay awake.

 

Weather the storm, they say,

Shall it last naught but long.

Foolish names ever spoken,

Only care when I’m wrong.

 

But aren’t I always, I ask,

Of which I mean wrong.

Twisted glass, once broken,

All use fled and gone.

 

Melt it down, back under;

Incinerate in splendor;

Towards the legion they push,

Smooth my edges they’ll render.

 

Worry not, panic none;

T’was I forged in Hell’s Ice.

Ever frigid, ever frozen,

A pain given sacrifice.

 

For the power I wield,

Knows naught but to kill.

And yet, here I use it,

Protecting out of Will.

 

The one who makes it,

Gives my life worth for living;

That person I have yet to find,

The one my life is worth giving.

 

For I am but broken glass.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post the poetry I write right here, so:  
> 1\. Expect the title to change  
> 2\. Expect more chapters  
> 3\. Expect most of these to be dark  
> 4\. Expect some new tags

_**Silence.** _

I can't take anymore

Arms bleeding

I'm _screaming_

Insanity's door

Hear the _screeching_ in the walls

Hear it creeping through the halls

**_Fear._ **

A sick crushing violence

Searing

'Cause I'm not in compliance

(In) These daily beatings

They find their reliance

(And) I know that I'm _weak_

'Cause I take it in

**_Silence._ **


	3. Ghoulish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I resent  
> Their foolish ways  
> Their fickle thoughts
> 
> I resent  
> My naif naivety   
> My simple simplicity
> 
> I resent  
> Your heartless cruelty  
> Your senseless insanity

When the ghosts in your head

Speak of wanting you dead

And your thoughts come alive with a howl

 

Flames set them alight

Bones burn with delight

For greeting the dead with a growl

 

_"The living once said,_

_That they wanted my head,_

_So I laughed when they called me [Alive]!_

 

_[I've been dead since the day_

_That you threw me away_

_Not living what's known as a {Life}!]_

 

_Tired and angry_

_I gave them their wish_

_Hanged with a tight fitting bow!_

 

_And to those that I spite_

_We'll give them a fright_

_And show them the seeds that they sew!"_

 

 

I once lived on,

In a time long gone,

Happy and loving my life;

 

But now I've strayed,

My heart's decayed,

Through the sorrow, the pain and the strife.

 

I'm dead to the world,

Mind twisted and curled,

Lost in the madness I keep.

 

But know that I'm right,

Found wrong with the light,

And so, their sins I will Reap.

 

They locked me away,

"Heretic," they would say,

Am I really all that alone?

 

"The answer is nigh,"

I spoke with a sigh

Simply cynical down to the bone.

 

They boiled my blood,

Tried to drown me by flood,

But it takes more than that, don't you know?

 

In this world of deprive,

I know I'll survive,

And I know that you'll not let me go.

 


End file.
